Unexpected Feelings
by surflikeagirl07
Summary: [COMPLETED!] Draco's falling for the fun, caring, free willed Ginny Weasley. Hard. Could Ginny feel the same? my first fanfic....RR please! rated T just incase
1. Rain

Chapter 1: Rain

It was just like any other day. Nothing special. At least not to him. He sat on the window sill staring out in the dark night. He liked having alone time. There wasn't really anyone to talk to. Like anyone from Slytherin would care about his feelings or anything that he had to say when he wasn't shooting insults at someone. He had no one.

The first day of classes, man, had it been a mess. So much homework. And since he barely paid attention to what his professors were talking about, there was no way he would know how the heck to do it. He wasn't feeling himself. He was just so. Well, Depressed.

He looked down at the tree next to the lake. He wouldn't mind looking up at the starry sky and soaking in the beauty. More people were coming into the common room. He got up and left. As he walked by some first years moved to the sides of the wide staircase, terrified, so that he could pass them. He would usually try and scare them but instead he just ignored their fear and continued walking. He walked outside and to the tree he saw from the window.

It was a beautiful night. He leaned up against the tree and stared up in the opposite direction of the castle at the night sky. He was quite enjoying the site when big threatening clouds came out of no where. It started to drizzle then grew more heavily. A bunch of other people who were outside, tried to cover their heads and rush inside. He was protected by the tree from the rain that attempted to reach him

"Come on Ginny! I don't want my homework to get wet! Snape won't accept a wet essay and I don't want to have to redo it! I can't believe he gave us so much homework on the first day…."

"What's the point of it raining if everyone runs indoors at the first glimpse of it, not noticing how truly amazing it really is."

He looked up to see two girls. One was having difficulty getting all of her stuff in her bag and the other looking straight up in the sky. It was the weaslette.

"Well, I'm going to go inside and if I were you I'd follow. You're going to catch a cold or something."

"A risk I'm willing to take! I'll catch up with you later!" she began to spin around with her arms outstretched and splash in puddles. she was quite enjoying herself. It reminded her of the time when her dad took her to the park when she was younger and it started raining. She was disappointed but her dad looked at her and asked why the glum face. He told her that sometimes you had to make the best out of a situation and that he found it to be a good thing, it raining and all. They began chasing each other and playing in the rain. She smiled at the memory and looked up allowing the rain to gently kiss her face. Her hair hung down to about halfway on her back. Her clothes began to stick to her curvy figure, which she developed just over the summer, but she didn't even notice.

He watched her dancing in the rain and smiled. '_Wow! She looks amazing!' _he thought.

She suddenly felt someone's watchful glare. She looked over at a tree and saw Draco Malfoy watching her. She wouldn't allow him to ruin her moment. Draco was one of the best looking guys she knew. He had platinum blonde hair that he slicked back and grey, smoky, irresistible eyes. He was very tall. 6 foot 2. He was the enemy. Her whole family loathed the Malfoy's but she pitied Draco. She knew he didn't want anything from her, especially her pity, but he was always in such a fowl mood. She couldn't help herself.

She walked over to him.

"Why sit under a tree when you could be experiencing the freedom and joy of the rain on your face?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe because I'm not a git like you," Draco replied. Ginny ignored his comment. There was nothing that Malfoy could say to bring her down. She loved the rain.

"Maybe I am a git but at least I'm enjoying myself while you sit under a tree. Holding a grudge against the world."

Draco shot her an evil look and she shot it right back at him. He envied her. She was able to be pleased and content with her life while he could not, even though he dared not show this.

"Come on Draco! Just. Look. You'll see." She grabbed his robes and pulled him out in the rain. He at once felt the rain pour down on him and his clothes slowly clinging to himself. Although the rain was cold he felt anything but. Ginny was nearly inches away from him still grasping his robes.

He looked down at her. She was smiling once again up at the sky with her eyes closed. How much he yearned for her lips against his. He restrained himself.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked in his. "Now you can't tell me that that doesn't feel wonderful to you."

"Yes. Wonderful," Draco said under his breath. She barely heard him and tilted her head questioningly. The way he said it. She just didn't have the feeling that he was referring to the rain. He quickly snapped out of the trance she had placed upon him.

"I've got to go."

Ginny still held onto his robes. "Why?"

"Umm…..I…." Draco tried to think of a reason. "I just do okay," he said rather bitterly. He slipped out of the grasp she had on him and walked away. He tried not to look back.

She watched him leave. What had she done wrong? She enjoyed being so close to him. She thought he had been enjoying it too.

As much as he wanted to stay he knew he couldn't. He** had **been enjoying himself. He shook it off. Rainstorms brought out the weird side of you. He felt stupid for feeling anything towards a Weasley and decided that he feeling this way was because of the rain.


	2. Falling For You

Chapter 2: Falling For You

The next morning Ginny woke up, showered and then got dressed. Her hair fell perfectly on her shoulders. It was straight but yet curled slightly on the ends. She didn't have that clone look that most girls her age had that used hair straighteners. It was pretty early so she decided to head to breakfast on her own.

She was feeling rather cheery, thinking of the previous night, when she walked into the Great Hall. It was pretty empty but there were people here and there. She scanned the Hall and noticed that Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table looking at her. When he saw that she caught him looking, he quickly turned to glare at his plate.

She smiled and headed to the Gryffindor table. The only person at her table was a second year who she didn't really know that well. She ate her breakfast quietly, knowing that she was in no rush. People slowly began to form at their tables. Ginny was almost through with her meal when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came and sat with her.

"Good morning Ginny," Harry said his eyes twinkling at her. Hermione soon followed with her morning greeting.

"Good morning!" Ginny replied. Ron nodded at her, still half asleep, but sat right down and started putting food on his plate.

"What are you all smiley about?" Hermione asked her.

"Nothing," Ginny said innocently. Hermione gave her a questioning glance and then turned to the Daily Profit that she receives every morning.

Harry and Ron were chowing down like mad dogs.

Ginny saw that Draco got up and left the hall.

"I've got to go get my books so I'll talk to you guys later." Ginny waved goodbye.

She went through the big doors leading out of the Great Hall and just saw him turn the corner. She tried to catch up with him. As she rounded the corner herself she bumped into him and nearly fell. Just as her head was nearly inches from the ground he caught her. He pulled her up gazing in her eyes.

'_Why do her eyes hypnotize me like that?_ ' Draco thought to himself. He just couldn't look away.

As soon as she was on her feet he let go of her and the trance her eyes had once again put upon him, broke. He looked away.

"Thanks," Ginny said still shocked at what had happened. Draco had helped her.

They were silent for a few seconds. Draco broke the silence.

"Why were you tailing me anyways?" he said, snapping back to his old self.

"I was not! You just happened to be going in the same direction I was going."

"And where might that be?"

"To get my books"

"Really? Cause if you were getting your books you'd be going in that direction." Draco pointed in the direction opposite she was going. "Unless you just wanted to see me," Draco stated with a smirk.

"Uh yea, you wish." Ginny replied.

"Don't deny it Ginny. You fancy me. You fell for me," he said with a wink.

"That's because you were in the way! Who would like a ferret face like you?" And with that she turned sharply on her heal, but much too sharply. She fell back in Draco's arms.

"Told you," Draco said lifting her back on her feet. She jerked out of his grip and stormed out of there.

She was furious! '_He's so full of himself! _'She thought. '_Why does he have to be such a…..such a……Malfoy! _' She stomped of to her next class with her anger about to boil over.


	3. Nerves

Chapter 3: Nerves

_Red hair. It's everywhere. The smell of it. Oh it smells so great. It grew and grew as he came closer to it. The head the hair surrounding him was attached to turned around. Dark brown eyes stared at him. Those eyes. He saw her pouty, glossy lips. Those lips. They came closer and closer to his…….._

Draco blinked his eyes a couple of times and then sat up. Why was he dreaming of her? He needed to get her out of his head. What if he started thinking about her during their first quidditch game today? He couldn't have that. He needed to stop the madness in his mind.

Draco started to dress in his quidditch uniform with the rest of his team. All day long he tried to forget about Ginny. Tried to get her out of his head and all. DIdn't quite get what he was hoping for. All day he was trying to forget about her, but in fact, this was what made him think of her even more. '_Come on Draco! Pull yourself together! _" he thought, yelling in his head at himself.

It was time for the game to start so he grabbed his Firebolt- his father had given him one after he left not to have come back but weeks later- and left with the rest of his team. Today they were playing Ravenclaw.

'_Just focus on catching that damn snitch!' _Draco, once again, was yelling at himself in his head.

Madam Hooch demanded the captains shake hands and then everyone mounted their broomsticks. At the blow of the whistle he pushed hard off the ground and flew up.

He searched for the snitch but couldn't find it. '_Where is it, where is it?_ ' he asked questioning himself. He was searching the field and just so happened to come across Ginny's face in the audience.

When she saw that he saw her she smiled sarcastically. He winked at her and she glared back at him. Even though he tried to play it coolly she'd gotten to him.

She was once again on his mind.

"Damn it!" he said to himself.

Draco tried to ignore her the rest of the game. He looked all around the quidditch pitch to find the snitch but just couldn't find it. He finally thought that maybe if he found that Ravenclaw seeker. He saw him speeding after something. It was the snitch! Draco raced after him on his Firebolt. He caught up to the apposing seeker. He kept glancing at Draco amazed as to how he caught up with him. Draco slowly started getting ahead of him. Draco kept getting closer and closer to the snitch. Draco reached out his hand to grab it and by then he was a whole broomstick length away from the other seeker.

'_Just a little farther…._' Draco thought to himself.

Finally he felt the cold ball in his hand. He grabbed it. The ball went ballistic trying to break free from his clutch but Draco had a good hold of it.

"Slytherin wins! Slytherin wins!" shouted the loud speaker. The Slytherin side of the pitch roared with applause.

Ginny was the only one clapping from the Gryffindor side. '_Probably from pure shock_,' Draco thought.


	4. A Hero's Gift

Chapter 4:

When Draco walked into his common room the whole place clapped and cheered. There was a party being thrown for their victory. Draco was enjoying himself and the party got Ginny off of his mind.

He was telling his story of how he caught the snitch so heroically to some second year Slytherins, maybe tweaking it a bit, when out of no where something hits him on the head. It's a paper bird. He unfolded it and the paper read itself aloud. It was Ginny's voice and it read it very sexily.

_Dear Draco,_

_Nice victory. Meet me under the tree from the last time we were out **alone** and at **night** so that I can **"congratulate"** you in person. Can't wait to see you. _

_Always Yours,_

_Ginny_

Everybody started whooping at Draco and patting him on the back. Draco was really turned on by this letter. He couldn't wait. He always knew Ginny wanted him.

He ran up to the door leading outside but stopped running so that Ginny wouldn't notice his enthusiasm. He saw her sitting under the tree on the side that nobody at the school could see. This made him even more excited though it was dark anyways. She was wearing a low shirt and a short skirt underneath her cloak. Even though she had panty hose on, he still liked it.

"Come over here hot stuff," Ginny said. She hoped she wasn't over doing it and that he believed her.

Draco walked over to her and sat down next to her rather close. She knew just then that she was right. He believed every bit of it.

"Close you're eyes," Ginny said trying so hard no to laugh. She knew it was juvenile but the Fred and George somehow did the same thing to her. She didn't think it was hilarious when they did it to her but knew it would be when she did it to Draco.

When he closed his eyes Ginny pulled out from behind her back a toad she found and put it up to Draco's lips. He started kissing it. Ginny pulled out a wizard camera and took a picture. It instantly came out. She told Draco to open his eyes. When he did he saw the picture of him kissing the toad and, by telling from the picture, was rather into it. Draco's eyes got really big, that Ginny thought his eyes would pop out of his head.

"Hey! Give me that!" Draco said rather angry.

After he got a good look at it Ginny snatched it away and started cracking up laughing. She couldn't help it. He was so easy to fool!

"That was for being so full of yourself the last time we encountered and for being so damn cocky!" Ginny said to him still laughing hysterically. "Wow Draco, you look like you're enjoying yourself! Do you make out with toads often?"

"Give me that now!"

He wrestled her for it. They were rolling all over the place. Draco struggled to try and get the picture out of her grasp. He wrestled her until she was underneath him, him straddling her, and she was still holding the photo. Draco grabbed the hand that had the photo in it. He looked down at Ginny. They both froze and stared into each other's eyes. Draco still was holding her wrist and Ginny still was holding the photo.

She looked amazingly beautiful to Draco. Her hair was everywhere. He looked handsome as usual to Ginny but also more then usual. They had been wrestling so much that his hair got messed up. It was no longer slicked back but loose and free all around his face.

"You're hair looks really good like that. You really shouldn't put all that gel in it."

Draco stared down at her pretty face. He saw those lips and leaned in and kissed them. He couldn't help himself. He let go of her wrist and put his hands on her hips and began to slowly stroke her sides. Ginny let go of the picture and started running her hands through his hair. He started licking her lip asking if it was okay to enter and Ginny replied by opening her mouth. He pressed his tongue against hers.

Draco broke apart from Ginny and smiled. "So I guess I'm not a ferret face any more?" he asked.

"No. Definitely not," she said and kissed him again.


	5. True Feelings?

Chapter 5: True Feelings?

Ginny walked into the common room smiling and humming. She began to walk towards the stairway leading to the girls dormitories and didn't realize her humming woke somebody up.

"Ginny?"

Ginny jumped and turned to see Harry Potter, who had marks on his face from the book he was sleeping on. "Bloody hell! You scared the shit out of me Harry!"

"What are you doing up this late?" he asked her.

"Just went for a walk," she said to him. She saw something on his face but couldn't quite point it out. '_Was that worry in Harry's eyes?_ ' she asked herself. "What are you doing up this late?"

Harry thought that it was probably best to believe her. He shrugged. "I've been studying for Potions all night long. I still don't get it."

"That sucks. Well, I'm going to bed and I suggest you do the same. You look like hell Harry."

"Yea I know." He watched Ginny walk towards the stairs. "Ginny." Ginny stopped just before her foot landed on the second step.

"Yea?"

"Umm…….I…….I just wanted to say…." Harry hesitated. "….goodnight." She smiled down at him and headed back up. Harry cursed himself for not telling her what he truly wanted to say.


	6. In The Closet

Chapter 6: In The Closet

Ginny woke up early the next morning. She could still feel his kisses. She remembered the night before. After they kissed she laid her head on his chest and they watched the stars. She loved feeling his chest go up and down underneath her head. They watched for a long time until they walked back to the castle and said their goodbyes. She got ready and headed to breakfast as if she was still dreaming.

Ginny walked into the Great Hall. '_She's glowing. She's so beautiful_.' Harry Potter gazed at her as she came nearer and sat in front of him.

"Hey Harry," she said. She glanced around the Hall looking for Draco but he hadn't arrived yet. "What's goin on?"

"Nothing really. Hey Ginny I've got to tell you something." Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a third year Gryffindor name Keera Lisenby.

"Harry, Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office," she told him.

Harry sighed. "Okay I'll be there in a second." He turned towards Ginny after Keera left.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Ginny asked.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry Ginny. I guess I'll have to tell you later. Bye," he said and not at all happy about it.

"See ya!" she said as she watched Harry leave.

She looked around the Hall wondering if Draco had come in yet. In fact he walked in right after Ginny had and had seen Potter snogging her. Potter started talking to her when some girl came up, told him something, and then he left.

Ginny saw Draco leave the Hall. She waited awhile and then followed after him. She pushed open the heavy doors and looked out but saw no one. '_Where'd he go? _' she thought.

She started heading towards the Gryffindor Tower, disappointed she hadn't caught up to him, when all of the sudden she felt someone grab her and pull her into a dark room. She felt someone kiss her. She knew those kisses. She kissed him back hard. Their tongues started venturing into each others mouths. Their tongues weren't the only thing venturing. As Ginny ran her hands through Draco's hair, –she loved the way it felt since he no longer used hair gel- he started moving his hands up her shirt.

She slowly grabbed his hands and Draco tried to look at her in the dark. She took his hand, moved them so that he could feel her smile, and then put them around her neck. Draco smiled. She had rules. He liked and respected that.

"I-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Draco planted another kiss on her lips. She smiled inside and kissed him back.

Draco opened the closet door, let her to walk in front of him, and then followed her out. The hall started filling with other students. They said their silent goodbyes to each other and, walking backwards, watched each other head in separate directions. Ginny once again failed to realize someone was watching her.

Harry headed back towards the Great Hall, hoping to catch Ginny before she left. He froze in mid step as he saw Ginny exit a closet with Draco right behind her.

* * *

A/N: well that's my first fanfic so far. it kept messin up so i had to delete it and redo the whole thing but newayz that's it! tell me how you like it by reviewin it! i'll post the next chapter soon! thanx for readin and check back in later! 


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm kinda dissapointed and a sad that I haven't gotten reviews. I want to thank Pozest-Illusion for reviewing! **** I don't know if I'm going to continue with this one. It must suck so I'm probably going to write a different one : . Well that's it so yea. If you think I should continue then tell me but for now I don't think I will. **

** 3 surflikeagirl07 aka Lydia**


	8. Denial?

**A/N:** okay okay okay! i'll continue! i want to thank everyone who persuaded me to continue, that's:

**blood red crystal**

**silvafly**

**nickitjuh**

**marauderfan1992**

**cinnamon spice**

**blackfox360**

and one of my best friends who said that if i didn't then she'd kill me :) so yea. thanx guys! here's chapter seven! i love all yall!

luv,

surflikeagirl07 aka lydia

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Denial?

Ron and Hermione walked into the Charms classroom to find Harry, whose face was full of emotion. Shock and hurt. They walked over to him and sat on both of his sides, Ron on one side, Hermione on the other.

"What's wrong Harry? You look like you just lost the Quidditch Cup." Ron said to him. Hermione would've shot Ron a look of annoyance, he can be so insensitive, but was too focused on Harry at the moment.

Harry looked up at both of them, the same look on his face. He saw their worried faces and quickly shook it off.

"Oh….umm…….Nothings wrong. Who said any things wrong? Life's all good for Harry. What makes you say that?" Harry asked hastily, hoping they couldn't see how terrible at lying about this kind of thing he was.

"Um I dunno maybe it's that you look like a deer in headlights. Come on mate. You can tell us." Ron insisted.

Harry looked back and forth at them. He knew he couldn't keep anything from them. They knew him too well.

"It's just-"

"Quiet down class! Quiet down!" Professor Flitwick had just walked in the door. Harry sighed a huge sigh of relief and thanked the Professor silently for his perfect timing. Hermione gave Harry a look a mother would give to his child who'd just done something wrong. The I'm-not-done-with-you look. Harry ignored it and got out his books and attempted to pay attention but his mind kept floating back to what he'd witnessed this morning.

'_I could've been dreaming,_' Harry thought. '_I mean I didn't get that much sleep last night….'_

'_**But why didn't you get that much sleep last night?**' _the voice in his head asked.

'_Sudden case of insomniac?'_

'**_No! You were thinking about Her!_**'

Harry shook his head. No he hadn't been dreaming. After all you would've thought that after feeling Malfoy bump into you, rather hard, and then saying, "Outta my way Scarface" with a snarl afterwards would convince you that you were indeed awake.

No, he knew he was awake and it was all true but he just didn't want to believe it. I mean Malfoy and Ginny? Ginny and Malfoy? He thought he must be mistaking at what he saw.

Even though Harry continued to try and convince himself that he was indeed mistaking and he simply needed to get his glasses checked, he knew that deep down he was just denying what he didn't want to be true, hoping that this would make it go away.


	9. Just Draco

**A/N: **i know it's short but o well! enjoy! thanx for reviewing

**Cinnamon Spice (thanx again i should say :))**

**Nickitjuh (once again thanx:))**

**Gryffindor Cheerleader **

**cherryblossom05**

**PP Ruffie**

yall are the best:)

luv,

surflikeagirl07 aka lydia

okay now back to the story!

**

* * *

**  
Chapter 8: Just Draco

"Class is dismissed," Professor McGonagall announced to the class.

Ginny was glad that her final class of the week was over with and stood up along with everyone else. She walked out of the classroom with an excited look on her face and headed towards the girl's lavatory.

Ginny had been seeing Draco privately for more than 4 months now. Every Friday night they would sneak into the girl's lavatory-the one nobody ever used anymore due to Moaning Myrtle-to do "stuff". Most of the time they'd just make-out but Ginny would sometimes let Draco "venture".

They kept their relationship private so that there wouldn't be mutiny. They didn't want their friends turning against them for fraternizing with the so-called enemy.

It was early December when Ginny climbed the stairs towards the girl's bathroom but when she opened the door she didn't see anyone. Not even Moaning Myrtle. She continued to look around worried what could've happened to him when a paper, just like the one she had sent to him, hit her on the head. She opened it and it read its self aloud in a tone that said 'I'm Sorry' but it was weak. It almost sounded like there was a slight bit of excitement in its voice.

_Ginny,_

_Sorry I couldn't make it tonight. I have something I've got to do. _

_Draco_

'_What could he possibly have to do that's so much more important then me? Why was the note so short? Why was he excited about not seeing me? And what's with the signature? Just Draco. No love, Draco or I'm sorry, Draco or even a sincerely, Draco! All it said was just Draco.__What's going on?_' Ginny thought.

As Ginny thought more and more about what he possibly could be doing she got angrier and angrier with him. Not only did she grow angry but being angry with him made her sad.

She tried to push all the terrible thoughts of what Draco possibly could be doing she had thought of out of her mind. '_He's probably just tied up with homework. I mean loads of people do their homework on a Friday evening. Right?_'


	10. The Favor

**A/N: **i tend to write short chapters...newayz thanx to:

**LittleMissKnowItAll **

**PP Ruffie**

**blood red crystal**-(what can i say? it's summer. no car. nothing else to do :))

**Gryffindor Cheerleader**-(it took me FOREVER to find out how to spell that blasted word! haha!)

for reviewing! enjoy the chapter!

luv,

surflikeagirl07 aka lydia

* * *

Chapter 9: The Favor

Ginny stared down at the note. This was the third time he'd been to "busy" to meet her. Every time she'd tried to catch up with him, catch him when nobody was around, he'd see her and then dash off. He was avoiding her. She couldn't believe it.

Ginny couldn't take it any longer. She'd taken it two times before and she wasn't going to take it a third. A plan conjured up in her mind.

Ginny raced to the Gryffindor Tower and nearly knocked Harry down climbing through the portrait. She almost lost her balance but Harry firmly grabbed her shoulders. He held her up straight and then eased up on the grasp he had on her.

"Hey, Ginny. You look flustered. What's wro-"

Before Harry could finish what he was saying Ginny cut him off. "Harry! I was just coming to see you." Harry's eyes lighted up when he heard this.

"Really?" Harry said with a little bit of glee in his voice.

Ginny eyebrows narrowed. '_Why was he so excited to see **me**?_' Ginny thought. "Umm…….yea….." She shook of the look and then put on a pleading face. "Harry could I ask you for a favor?"

"Yea! Sure! Whachya need?" he asked willing to give her anything she'd ever want from him.

"Could I borrow your Invisibility Cloak? I'd return it to you by tomorrow night. Please!" Ginny gave Harry her best puppy dog face.

"Umm….okay. May I ask what you need it for?"

"Oh just a little project I'm working on."

"Okay then. Let me go get it." But before Harry could turn around, Ginny leaped on him giving him a big bear hug.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Ginny said in his ear quite loud.

When she let go of him, Harry just looked at her kind of stunned. "You're welcome," he said with that same stunned look on his face. He then turned around to go get the cloak. '_Did that just happen_?' Harry thought.

He came back down the stairs with the cloak and handed it to Ginny. She gave him another hug, even a small kiss on the cheek, and headed towards the girl's dormitories. Just as she was on the top step she turned to Harry. "Thanks a lot Harry. I owe you one!" With that said she turned around and was out of sight.

Harry stared after her and put his hand to his cheek. He pulled his hand away and looked at it. '_Did that just happen? _' Harry asked himself that question all the way up to the boy's dormitories and was still thinking about it when his eyes finally drifted closed.


	11. Questioning

**A/N: ** hey yall (yes i'm from the south :))! once again short chapter. sorry if i don't update soon. my internet's been screwin with me, well i mean messin up :) so i may not be able to update as soon as i wanna! so newayz thanx to my loyal (haha i kno you feel special right now) reviewers:

**blackfox360 **

**PP Ruffie**

**Gryffindor Cheerleader**

**blood red crystal**-(my chapters tend to be short. shrugs shoulders i guess to have more chapters. i unno how my brain works. it kinda goes on its own. heh)

* * *

Chapter 10: Questioning

Ginny woke up early the next day. She got up, quickly brushed her hair, put on some clothes franticly, and, trying to be as quite as possible, left the Tower.

Right before Ginny had gone to bed the previous night she'd sent a letter via owl to Blaise Zabini telling him to meet her at the tree next to the lake the following morning. If it were anybody else she wouldn't have done so due to the fact that they'd be asleep but knowing Blaise she knew he was still awake, probably doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

Blaise would do anything to get some ass so he headed out to the tree a little earlier than said to. He always knew that that Weasley girl had fancied him. He sat down and waited.

Ginny walked out the castle and saw Blaise already there. She walked over towards him and sat down a good distance away from him. Blaise scooted towards her and reached in for a kiss but Ginny, having learned a thing or two from dealing with her brothers, quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked him.

"I-. I-. I thought- OW LET GO!" Blaise cried out in pain.

Ginny realized what he was trying to say. "Ew no! Never in a million years, Zabini, would I ever, EVER think of having feelings towards _you_." She let go of his wrist and he rubbed it glaring at her.

"Okay! Okay! I get the point. What _do_ you want then?"

"Tell me what Dra- I mean Malfoy's been up to on Friday nights," she demanded of him.

"Why should I? You just nearly twisted my wrist off my bloody arm!" Blaise said still rubbing his wrist.

Ginny pushed him up against the tree and firmly pinned him to it. He squirmed and tried to get free but she had a pretty good hold of him. "Because if you don't, next time it won't just be your wrist," she said with a deathly glare.

"Okay! Ease up Weasley. Chill for God's sake!"

"Not until you answer my question."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "He's been going to the owlery sending letters to some girl. I know this because I went up to send me mum a letter saying I didn't want to come home for Christmas, she always takes all these pictures and there's always so much fami-" Ginny tightened her grip. "_Anyways_," Blaise winced. "I saw him and asked who was the girl. He had this dreamy look on his face so I could tell there was a girl involved. He just said an old friend and quickly left. Although, he did tell me that he's meeting her during the Hogsmead trip, umm…….when is it……oh yea that's right, today. Damn I forgot all about that trip. I wonder what I'll wear (Just like Blaise to care about what he should wear)-"

Blaise went on blabbering to himself but Ginny didn't hear any of it. She stared at the part of the tree right above his shoulder and she felt that her head was spinning. Who could Draco be seeing? Questions swarmed in Ginny's mind.

"Well?" Blaise said more like a question and startled Ginny. She'd forgotten he was still there.

"Uh….Well what?"

"Are you going to let go of me so I can go enjoy my breakfast with both my wrists and the rest of my body parts fully working?"

"What?" Ginny looked down to find that she still had a firm grasp of him. "Oh. Yea." She let go and he slowly tried to get free of being trapped between Ginny and the tree and the tree wasn't what he was afraid of.

"Well it's been great chatting with you Ginny but I do enjoy my limbs. Cya," and with that he was gone. As he left he wondered why the weasel had been so interested in his friend.

Ginny didn't even acknowledge that Blaise had left. She turned around and leaned against the tree. She slowly slid down it until she felt something stopping her from sliding further. She froze for what seemed like hours to her. She couldn't believe it. Was he cheating on her? '_I guess you have to be actually publicly dating to have someone cheat on you,_' Ginny thought. Ginny buried her face in her hands and shook her head.

'_This is going all wrong!_' Ginny thought to herself. '_I was to simply ask Blaise to question Draco in my presence as I hid under the Invisibility Cloak. Well not really simply ask him more like try and blackmail him but that's beside the point. He wasn't really supposed to know what Draco'd been doing_.'

Ginny didn't know what to do with the information she was just told. She knew she couldn't ask Draco about the girl knowing that'd he lie about her.

Ginny thought hard about it. Finally after quite a bit of time she came up with a solution. She smiled at her plan numero duex and quickly ran towards the castle hoping she hadn't missed breakfast.


	12. Jade

**  
A/N:** hey yall! sorry it took me so long to update. i've been really busy and i've got band camp this week (yes i'm in band...it seems that alotta ppl on this site have band camp shrugs shoulders lol) so i'm still going to be busy but i have been able to post chapitre douze. i think this is the longest chapter i have written. haha! that makes up for it being so late :). thanx to my loyal reviewers:

**Gryffindor Cheerleader **

**KatieLou220**

**Zubieda**

**yourbestestbud**

**spacercalledverity**

**The Pendulam Swings**

thanx yall! hope you enjoy this long chapter (probably going to be the longest chapter haha)!

luv yall lots and lots,

surflikeagirl07 aka lydia

* * *

Chapter 12: Jade 

Ginny stopped in front of the Great Hall's doors. She put on a face and walked in. She slowly walked towards the Gryffindor table and could feel Draco staring at her. She didn't look up. She sat down next to Hermione who looked up from the Daily Prophet.

"Ginny? Are you alright? You look terrible."

"I feel terrible….." She swiped her nose with the back of her hand and silently patted herself on the back for the wonderful face she'd put on. '_At least all this lying has really helped me improve my acting skills,_' Ginny thought to herself.

Ron looked up from his food and looked at Ginny. "Oi Ginny! You look like you ate a fungus flavored Bernie Blott's Every Flavor Bean."

Ginny slowly turned her head from Hermione to Ron across the table where Harry was sitting next to him. He stared down at his plate and ate his food silently as Ron rambled on how Ginny should be more careful and blah blah blah. Ginny couldn't help but feel worried for Harry. '_Is he okay? He's the one who looks sick._'

"I thought I might be able to eat some food but I realized now that I can't," Ginny said cutting off Ron and sniffling. "I think I'll just go back to bed." With that said she began to turn around.

"Wait Ginny! Today we're going to Hogsmead. Don't you want to come?" Ron asked.

"Ron," Hermione hissed, "she needs sleep! Don't encourage her to go out in the cold when she looks so sick." She gave him that close-your-mouth-or-you'll-regret-it look and Ron quickly shut his mouth.

"No I don't think I could handle it really. I think I just need some rest." Ginny began to turn away. "No disturbances please," she said putting out a hand to them. With that she slowly began to leave the Great Hall.

'_What is wrong with her?_' Draco thought. '_She looks awful._' Draco simply shrugged off his worries, fearing that his worries would get the better of him and he'd approach Ginny and he knew she wouldn't be happy to see him since he'd been ignoring her. Ginny turned towards him and he saw those eyes that reminded him of something but he couldn't remember what it was until recently.

Ginny saw that Draco was watching her and shot him a dirty look.

'_Yea she's definitely not happy with me at all._' He turned back to his plate.

As soon as Ginny was out the Great Hall she broke into a run. Breakfast was nearly over. She stopped in front of the portrait in a huff.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" the Fat Lady asked.

Ginny told her the password still huffing and puffing. (**A/N:** I couldn't think of a password :( sorry)

"Nobody ever wants to chat with me anymore! I swear I was telling Cecilia from the portrait over there-"

Ginny cut her off and yelled the password.

"Fine! If you must ignore me once again then go ahead! I get it from everyone else-" She continued to talk as if someone was listening as the portrait swung open. Ginny hurriedly scrambled through.

She ran up the steps to the girl's dormitories taking two at a time and when she got to the top she tripped- she wasn't the tallest person, she did have pretty short legs- but had no time to worry about her knee which throbbed in pain. She hopped up and hobbled towards her trunk. She opened it and pushed everything aside until she saw the bottom of it. She bent down and knocked on the bottom three times. A knob appeared and she pulled on it. A tiny door was attached to the knob and a secret storage space was underneath it. Inside was Harry's Invisibility Cloak. She quickly grabbed it, slammed her trunk shut, which made the little door snap closed, and rushed out.

Before running out the common room Ginny pulled the Cloak over her. She didn't want to have another little "chat" with the Fat Lady again. She made sure her feet weren't visible and pushed open the portrait. She climbed out and shut it.

"Who is it? Who's there?" the Fat Lady began to question, glancing around looking for someone to be there.

Ginny could still here her questions as she turned the corner and headed towards the front doors to the castle. She wasn't running incase she accidentally bumped into someone who might pop out at her but she was walking at a quick pace.

As she neared the front door she saw everyone else heading from the opposite direction which was the direction of the Great Hall. '_Breakfast must've just ended,_' Ginny thought to herself. She waited for the last person to walk through, quickly grabbed the door before it shut closed behind them, and slipped out.

She searched the tops of everyone and looked for Draco's blonde hair but it was hard to tell since his hair was so near white it would've blended with the surrounding snow. She began to search harder when she heard the doors screech open behind her.

Ginny quickly ducked out of the person's way falling into a bush. She stood up and brushed herself off, making sure the Cloak still covered her and cursed the person that made her fall. She looked to see who that very person was and saw who she'd been looking for. The only person in Hogwarts who had hair like that.

She quickly caught up to him and walked behind him trying to hide the sound of her footsteps. Few people were around but lucky for her, enough people to drown out the sound of her footsteps with their voices. She carefully observed Draco at a good distance away trying not to touch him. She noticed he had his hand in his pocket and could tell that he was clutching something about the size of his palm.

Ginny wondered what it could be and was staring at it so hard that she didn't notice Draco stop and she nearly plowed into him. He turned and looked around and behind him. After awhile he slowly turned forward and continued towards his destination.

'_I could've sworn I heard a twig snap behind me_,' Draco thought.

Ginny walked behind him further then she had earlier and went into alert mode incase he suddenly, as he'd just done, stop again.

They reached Hogsmeade and Draco headed in the opposite direction of which all the other students were heading. There still were people around but just not that many students. He was heading towards the Hog's Head. He walked over to the door but didn't go inside. He leaned against the wall and waited.

Ginny crouched down a good ways away so that she wasn't standing in the path of anyone. She watched to see what Draco was up to and who this mystery girl Blaise had told her about was. Out of nowhere she sees someone wearing a cloak with its hood up walk towards Draco. Ginny realized she was out of earshot so she scooted closer to hear.

Ginny expected a long talk and maybe possibly a bit of snuggling because Ginny could tell by the person's figure it was indeed a female. At the thought of Draco snuggling with anyone other than her made Ginny grow furious with him. She could feel her fists tightening as she saw the person approach quite close to Draco. She expected her to kiss him but was shocked to see what happened next.

"Meet me outside the Shrieking Shack in about thirty minutes." Draco nodded his head and she turned away and dashed off.

Ginny would've thought they would spend more time together, thinking they _were_ together, but then realized why they hadn't.'_Of course._' Ginny slapped herself in the head. '_They wouldn't do anything out in public._' She'd barely heard what the girl had said to him but she did hear it.

Draco waited a little while and then stood straight and headed off.

She tried to squeeze by the many people without touching them to follow Draco. To get around all the people without bumping into them was hopeless so Ginny simply waited for the people to pass. She knew where Draco was heading. She'd catch up as soon as she could.

Finally Ginny found a break in the crowd that she could fit through undetected. She started to go at a fast walk and began to pick up her pace. She was nearly there and could see Draco sitting on a tree stump waiting for the girl. She slowed down and moved closer to him. She was within their talking range so she could hear what this girl had to say.

They waited and waited until a hooded figure emerged from the woods. She came closer and when she was within about a foot of Draco she stopped.

"It's nice to see you again Draco," a cool, collected, angelic, but yet sinister voice said that just seemed to taunt Ginny. As she said this she removed her hood. She was beautiful. Even Ginny couldn't deny that. She had long, brown, large and perfect curls for hair that sat on her shoulders. Her skin was a bit white like Draco's but also, like Draco, she made it work for her. It made her look delicate. She had deep blue colored eyes but yet they weren't blue. They looked kind of grayish maybe even green but Ginny knew they were blue. Her nose was the perfect size for her face and her lips were rather large but not too large. She looked as if she were a year or two older than Draco. (**A/N:** Draco's in his 7th year so she's not in school anymore. I don't think I've once mentioned that.) She carried a large bag on her side.

"Nice to see you too, Jade. It's been along time." Draco looked at her and pulled out the box that was in his pocket. "What you've been waiting for," Draco said referring to the contents in the small box. She gasped and took it from him. She opened it and her eyes grew wide. Ginny moved so that she could see its contents.

In it were two oval shaped earrings that matched the girl named Jade's eyes perfectly. They too were blue but yet also grey and maybe even a bit green. Jade gasped and looked at Draco who smiled at the girl. She lunged herself at him and grabbed him in a large embrace.

"Thank you so much Draco! I don't know how I can ever repay you!" She continued to hug him until she finally let go.

"I know how you can and I know that you know too," he said that with that snake-like smirk of his.

"Indeed I do know." Jade looked at the ground and shuffled her feet in the snow for awhile a grin spread on her face. She reached in her bag and pulled out another box that was larger by about an inch from the box that Draco'd given her but Ginny hadn't seen this. After seeing Draco smirk back at the girl Ginny couldn't handle it anymore. She quietly backed up and then turned and ran as fast as she could, trying as hard as she could to sob silently so that they couldn't hear her.

Ginny was about 200 feet away from them when the Cloak slipped from her shoulders and fell to the ground. She quickly scrambled to get it and cover herself once again. She hurried away hoping that they hadn't seen her. She ran into the crowd of people knocking a few out of the way. People's faces began to twist in fear because they couldn't find an explanation for what the thing was forcing them to move.

Ginny didn't care. She ran all the way to the castle. She reached the Portrait Hole and pulled off her the Invisibility Cloak and screamed the password in rage and hurt at the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady didn't dare hold her back so that she could have another "chat" with her this time and immediately swung open. Ginny quickly hurried in and was about to reach the foot of the staircase to the girl's dormitories when she heard her name.

She spun around and saw nobody in the room but she couldn't see well because her eyes were filled with tears. She quickly wiped them away and looked around to see who was there. She could barely make out a figure sitting in a chair next to the fire. The person stood up and walked towards Ginny and with every step they came more and more into focus. He stopped about three feet away from her and by then he was completely recognizable. It was Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N: **well that's that! check back for chapitre treize! it'll be up as soon as i can get it up! luv yalls!  



	13. Harry's Confession

**A/N:** hey ya! i was able to write more. hope it was soon enough for yall! in fact i finished writing the whole thing. it's got two more chapters after this one. this one and the last one are my favorite ones :). i unno which one i like better. i'd explain why but it'd kinda spoil it so i won't :). band camp has really sucked :P. sooo boring! lol. well newayz, reviewers:

**Gryffindor Cheerleader**-(you rock! you always review and that makes me happy :)!)

**CommodoreNorrington'sGirl**

**The Pendulam Swings**

**selene-luna589547**-(i don't like to think of them as cliff-hangers lol. such a negative connotation haha. i like to keep my readers (the few that i have lol) in suspense. keep em comming back for more ;). sorry if you don't like them :P)

**freedomfighter393**

**Zubieda**-(breathe, hun, breathe! haha. for sum reason i pictured someone holding their breath and their face turning all blue when i read your review. yea i'm weird. lol)

**yourbestestbud**

thanx out to yall! it makes me happy that people like it! here's chapitre treize! hope you like it!

luv goes to you ;),

surflikeagirl07 aka Lydia

* * *

Chapter 13: Harry's Confession 

Draco looked up. He could've sworn he heard someone crying. He glanced around many times still thinking he would see someone, when he finally saw them. A head popped out of nowhere and then the rest of its body. There was no one else who could ever have hair like that. "Ginny," he whispered.

He began to run after her and call out her name but either she heard and ignored or she didn't hear him at all.

'_She won't let me anywhere near her to explain,_' he thought putting his head in his hands. '_What have I done?_'

* * *

"Harry?" 

"Ginny, I thought you were sick." He looked at her questioningly.

Ginny needed someone at the moment. She needed comfort. Before she knew what she was doing she ran into Harry's arms and sobbed into his chest. "Why Harry? Why did he have to do this to me?"

Harry wrapped his arms around her. He was a full head taller than her. "Who did what to you?" he asked in a quiet voice. Ginny realized that nobody knew about her and Draco. She looked up into Harry's beautiful green eyes- the eyes she fell in love with when she was in her first year- with fright in her own. She couldn't believe she'd almost told someone. Especially his number one foe.

"Was it Malfoy?" Harry asked remembering when he saw them exiting the closet together. He looked down at her tear-stricken face and she looked up at him full of shock. He wore care and compassion on his face, Ginny noticed. She also noticed that he didn't wear a look of anger. She buried her head in his chest and slowly shook her head yes.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"I saw you and him exiting a closet a couple of months back. Both of you were smiling and I knew you weren't just talking." Harry's eyes began to tear up from thinking of this memory that tore his heart in two but quickly blinked them away before Ginny could see.

"And you didn't tell anybody?" Ginny asked once again looking up in his eyes. They looked glossy and more beautiful than ever. This time she couldn't tare away from them.

"I told no one," he said his face positively unreadable. She couldn't think of anyone who'd done something so selfless and brave for her. But then again she could and the person who had done it then was standing right in front of her. He'd saved her life in her first year. Not only that but to keep a secret that could possibly ruin her life and tear her apart from her family. Ginny would be eternally thankful.

"I know you would've told me he was bad news and he was still vicious, an egomaniac, and infernal no matter how many times I told you he'd changed and how much we loved each other but I know now that you would've been right. He is the most thoughtless, selfish, and inconsiderate person I know. You would've been right, Harry. Why didn't you just tell me those things? You would've been right." She cried more in his chest and he held her close.

"Harry, you're one of the bravest, kindest, and selfless people I know. No wonder I'd fallen for you in my first year." She sniffled and reached up and stroked his face. Harry closed his eyes and soaked in her warm touch. He leaned his head lightly against her hand. She watched him react to her touch, her mouth slightly opened, in awe.

Harry opened his eyes and stared into her water full eyes. "Do you know why I was here instead of at Hogsmeade with everybody else?" She continued to stroke his face and tilted her head slightly at him. He continued. "It was because I was worried about you, Ginny. You make me feel so worried at the slightest bit of illness in your actions or in your voice. All the time, I worry about you." Harry got himself started and by now, it was just flowing out and he couldn't stop. "I worry that you're not going to be pleased with the way you did on something as small as a test. I worry that you won't be happy." She continued to stare up into his face. "I worry that you'll fall for some boy who's not me." He said the last sentence slowly gazing down in her eyes.

"Oh Harry….." As she said this, Harry picked her up with her legs slung over one of his arm, her arms around his neck, and her head resting on his chest and walked over to the chair by the fire. He sat down and cradled Ginny in his arms.

She stared at his chest and started thinking. '_Could I be rebounding on Harry after the whole thing with Draco? Is this what I really want?_' Ginny tried to push all of the thoughts that said it was wrong and deceitful to do this out of her mind. '_How is it deceitful? Draco cheated on me! I just hope that I'm not turning to Harry to get over Draco._' She decided to just stop thinking and let her actions take over.

She looked up at Harry who was already looking at her. She caught a glimpse of heaven as she saw his green eyes get closer and closer. Then they closed and she felt his lips against hers. She then closed her eyes and kissed him back. Harry's kiss was so good. It made her feel like there wasn't a care in the world. It just felt right sitting in Harry's lap, her arms around his neck, kissing him so sweetly and passionately.

"It's like I always say, what you may think is right may not always be right. It may be what your head is telling you but not what your heart wishes. Think before you act." Ginny could just here her mom's words ringing in her ears but they melted away as Harry's kiss deepened. She began to run her hands through his dark, black, scruffy hair. She then remembered all the times with Draco when she'd ran her hands through his hair and began to slowly pull away.

Harry looked at her, his forehead against hers, and smiled. She smiled back at him with the deepest of apology in her eyes but Harry didn't seem to notice and continued to smile at her like he was on top of the world.

"Harry," She tore her look from his eyes. "Can you promise me something?"

Harry moved his head so that he could catch her eyes in his again still smiling. "Anything."

She turned back to him and looked him straight in the eye and had a look of all seriousness. "Promise me that no matter what I do, no matter what I say, that you will always know that I love you.You are one of the best people I know. You've always been there for me and a great friend." She paused and gave him a firm look. "I just want you to know that I will always love you no matter what you may think." Her eyes started to water.

Harry looked down at her and was oblivious to the point she was really trying to make and just smiled at her thinking she would always be his. He was so overwhelmed with happiness he'd become blind to what his mind was trying to tell him. "Of course. I'd promise you the world." He leaned in for another kiss but her head was against his chest again and she was sound asleep.

He began to stroke her hair and sing to her. This was a new thing for Harry because he sang for no one. He'd forgotten what a terrible singer he was and just began to sing out of pure love. It took awhile for Harry to realize that the voice coming from his mouth was actually a good one.

He leaned his head against hers and fell asleep to the sound of his own voice.

* * *

**A/N:** hope you liked it. check back for the next chapter and see what Ginny does...suspicous music playing in the background. haha! 


	14. Confused

**A/N:** this chaps really short but i didn't want to fit the last chapter in with this one. i've got one more chapter to go! wahooo! my awesome and coolio reviewers:

**freedomfighter393**-(hehe thanx!)

**Gryffinor Cheerleader**-(i play trumpet...:P luckily tommorrow's our last day of camp :)!)

**The Pendulam Swings**-(you rock out loud! \m/(> )\m/ )

**yourbestestbud**-(you rock out loud too! \m/(> )\m/ )

yall are the shiz! hope you like it! i like keeping my readers in suspense...heh heh heh!

luv out to yalls!

surflikeagirl07 aka lydia

* * *

Chapter 14: Confused

Hermione and Ron walked into the common room. They'd decided to leave Hogsmeade a little early to beat everyone from getting in. They also were a little worried about not only Ginny but Harry who decided to hang back instead of go on the trip.

"Hermione, Fred and George are geniuses! They're store is running-"

Ron stopped when they walked in and both of their jaws dropped. They came in to find Harry sitting in a chair by the fire with a sad and wet Ginny in his lap. He had his head against hers and he was smiling while sleeping. Ginny's face could barely be seen through her hair and since half of it was buried in Harry's chest. Harry's Invisibility Cloak sat on the floor next to them.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Ron said separating each word. He thought of his best friend and sister dating. He didn't like anyone dating Ginny but he'd rather it be one of the people he trusts most rather than someone he doesn't know at all. He smiled.

Hermione looked from Harry to Ginny and back again. She couldn't help but notice how different their faces looked as if they had different views on something they were discussing earlier. This made her slightly uneasy. She turned to Ron to see him smiling. "I see you approve," she whispered to him.

"I'd rather it be Harry then anyone else," he whispered back to her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and began to leave to go back to the Head Girl's room. "Goodnight Ron. I'm off to bed," she whispered to him.

"Yea I suppose I should go to bed too. I've got a huge Potions test in the morning," he whispered. He walked towards the boys dormitories and silently walked up the stairs. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

Ginny's eyes blinked open. The small sound of the door closing woke her up. She at first had no clue where she was. Then she saw Harry's arms wrapped around her.

'_Oh my gosh! What do I do?_' She looked at the grandfather clock in the common room. '_People will be coming back from Hogsmeade by now._' She slowly started moving Harry's arms away from her. She saw a pillow on a nearby couch and slipping out of his grip replaced herself with that. She looked at him. He was smiling in his sleep. She couldn't help but think he looked adorable. '_Wait what? What am I doing? I can't take this anymore! People are going to get hurt.'_ It was nearly dark outside and as she dashed out of the common room she saw many people returning from the trip.

She tried to slip past them undetected. To her surprise all were too deep in conversation discussing the various objects in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She reminded herself to thank Fred and George later.

She slipped out the front doors to the castle to find that it was drizzling slightly. She ran out in the rain and started dancing in it as it started to pick up and get heavier and heavier. She'd always loved the rain and no matter what mood she was in it always seemed to cheer her up.

But this time was different. She didn't even know what her mood was so the rain couldn't fix it. She didn't know if she should be mad at Draco, angry with herself for falling for the pig-head, happy that Harry loves her and she loves him too but that's another thing. She didn't know if she loved Harry. She didn't know anything.

She began to spin around, her arms outstretched but her shoe slipped and flew across the way. She lost her balance and was beginning to fall but she didn't even try to catch herself. She fell to her knees and began to weep sitting in the mud and the cold rain.

"Why does Draco have to be such a spoiled lying son of a bitch? Why does Harry have to be such a good guy? Why does the good guy have to love me? Why can't I just forget about Draco? WHY DO I STILL HAVE TO LOVE HIM?" She shouted these questions at no one in particular. She was more like questioning herself. She didn't expect a voice to answer her back.

* * *

A/N: heh heh heh...the next chapter's kinda long and i didn't wana put it with this one so yea! THE NEXT CHAPTER'S THE LAAAAAST ONE! REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASE x a million! okay then! byeyas 


	15. More Rain

**A/N:** hey yalls! sorry it's taken so long. internet has once again been screwed up! newayz finally the last chapter has arrived! i hope yall love it! it's short...srry bout that! newayz reviewers:

**freedomfighter393**-(you will finally find out who Jade is! lol)

**Zubieda**

**Demented Furiae**

**The Pendulam Swings**-(how am i nasty...? i don't get it...am i nasty:( )

**Cinnamon Spice**-(i'm thinking about doing a sequel but i'm not sure yet /)

**blackfox360 **

**GilmoreGrl19**-(cliff hangers are fun :))

**Gryffindor Cheerleader**-(you'll find out if you're rite or not! lol)

**Zubieda**-(again lol)

yall all rock! this chapter is dedicated to the ppls who've been reviewing continuesly because they truley love my story! they are **Cinnamon Spice**, **The Pendulam Swings**,** blackfox360**, **Gryffindor Cheerleader**, and **Zubieda**. yalls names alwayz seem to pop up when i check my reviews! thanx yall! thanks also to everyone who's read my fic! i luv you all!

luv out to yas!

surflikeagirl07 aka lydia

* * *

Chapter 15: More Rain 

"I love you, too," Draco yelled at her in a voice loud enough to hear over the rain. She spun around in the mud, stood up, and glared at him.

She let her temper get the best of her. She ran up to Draco and started punching him in the stomach. After about her 5th punch- she was really angry and you think that was what made her punch hard just think about all the frustration Harry added in their too- he fell to the ground. She started slapping his side and kicking him. She suddenly felt a weight be placed on her and she felt weary and stopped kicking him. She just buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Draco slowly sat up and scooted towards her putting his arm around her to comfort her. She pushed him off, stood up and walked a good 6-7 feet away from him.

"Stop it! Just stop it! Who do you think you are?" she yelled over the rain. "Don't you think that if you come up and say you're sorry a couple of times that I'll forget all about how you cheated on me with that Jade girl. Don't think for ONE SECOND that I'll ever forget that you lied to me, ignored me!" She at least thought he'd start standing up for himself but he didn't. He rose to his feet. He just stood there and let her yell at him. This made her even madder. "Don't stand there and act like you didn't do it because I saw it with my own two eyes! You are one selfish son of a bitch do you know that?" She turned around in frustration and started turning in different directions out of pure furry. "I trusted you. I loved you. You were possibly the very first person I ever truly loved whose last name wasn't Weasley," she said through gritted teeth and tearful eyes. "I don't ever want to hear your voice, I don't want to see your face EVER AGAIN!" She walked several feet away and just sat down in the mud and began to cry again.

Draco watched her walk off and waited a little bit. He then walked over to her and placed a velvet box next to her. It was the box that Jade had pulled out of her bag and gave to Draco but Ginny didn't know this because she left before she could see Jade pull out any box. Ginny looked at the box, hesitated, and then picked it up. She opened it to find a gorgeous necklace with a single brown stone on it. It was the most beautiful thing Ginny had ever seen. There was a letter inside. Draco had figured she wouldn't listen to him so he wrote her a letter.

_My Dearest Ginny,_

_I know that I have made a big mistake in keeping you in the dark and ignoring you. Jade is an old friend of my family's. She owned this necklace and when I first saw your eyes they reminded me of something. I could never quite put my finger on it. Then suddenly I realized that it was my old friend Jade's necklace that she used to wear all the time. It was the only thing that could slightly resemble the beauty of your eyes. I needed to have it incase we weren't always together so that then I could have it and be able to look in your eyes whenever I pleased. My old friend Jade would not just simply sell me her necklace for it was one of her most prized possessions. I struck a bargain with her and she required of me to retrieve these earrings that resembled her eyes called The Ocean's Tears. They were rather expensive and she couldn't afford them but no amount of money would hold me back from recieving anything that reminds me of you. I was afraid to tell you about the whole deal because I thought you might appose and I couldn't allow that to happen. I needed to be able to look in your eyes if you weren't always by my side and I thought that this would make you angry. I know you saw us together, I saw you that day in Hogsmeade when your Invisibility Cloak had slipped off. I know that this may be a hard story to believe but if it is your wish I will leave your life forever. I want you to be happy and if that means me not being in it then I'll just have to live with that. Always know that I love you and won't ever, EVER stop loving you._

_Yours Always and Forever,_

_Draco Malfoy_

As Ginny read the letter her eyes began to tear up again. They weren't angry tears but tears of joy. It all made sense to her now. The reasons he'd been ignoring her, the reason he was excited was obviously because Jade had finally agreed, the reason he was scared to be around her, scared she'd find out. She quickly got up and turned to see Draco slowly heading back inside the castle.

"DRACO!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs over the rain. "DRACO!"

Draco turned around. Ginny ran towards him and leaped in his arms knocking him to the ground. "I love you so much. How could I ever doubt you." With that she pressed her lips firmly against his. He kissed her back. They started rolling around, kissing each other and laughing because they were in each other's arms again, in the rain.

"Do you remember the first true encounter we had together where people weren't around? It was only the two of us?" Draco asked her.

Ginny smiled up at him. "Remind me."

"It was right here in the rain in this very spot and you know what I didn't do but should've done?"

"What's that? Ran inside so that your precious hair wouldn't get wet?" Draco laughed at her joke and shook his head no.

"No I should have done this." He grabbed her around her waist, pulled her so that she was up against him, and kissed her so passionately that she grew weak in the knees. They were crazy in love.

* * *

** A/N:** i may do a sequel but i'm not sure. i think i want ppls to think for themselves on what mighta happened with harry but i unno. i mite make a sequel. if ya want me to then review and tell me! thanx for reading! luv yas! 


End file.
